You're annoying, but I don't hate you
by Maken.Kamui
Summary: Orochi and Yami may seem like they hate each other no matter now much they annoy each other but in honesty, they just don't, and never will, show each other they really care for one another.


"OROCHI GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"

"Ninetails, he most likely has a hangover. You've been yelling for over 30 minutes and I'm getting a headache.."

Just as Yami said this, a man with a punkish haircut appeared behind the barrier. "Hm?~ What is it, foxy? Yami." Orochi smirked. "Don't call me "foxy" you sound like Blight. Not like you both are insufferable pricks who annoy me.." She mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, the fuck you want?" He asked, rolling his eyes. "You didn't show up for the meeting and you damn well know it was today..!" Yami snarled. Orochi looked dumbfounded until it hit him. "Oh, yeah.. That was today wasn't it..? Whoops. My bad~!" Orochi laughed.

Ninetails huffed, it was no laughing matter! Well, at least for her since it involved Yami. "Don't laugh you idiotic snake!" Ninetails growled.

"I'm sure he was drinking and the alcohol destroyed the memory of it." Yami said jokingly.

"Bingo!" Orochi cheered. Ninetails and Yami groaned at this.

"So, so, blondies came out all this way just to lecture me?" Orochi asked. "I would have liked a "oh, hello, Orochi. How have your schemes been turning out?" Not being lectured." Orochi snickered. "Fine. Hello, Orochi. I assume all your plans FAILED AGAIN?" Yami growled. Ninetails refrained from laughing as Orochi furrowed his eyebrows. "NO!" He yelled.

Yami smirked slightly at this but wasn't really a visible smirk anyway. "Yes." Yami argued, continuing to taught the drunkard snake. "No, they haven't failed yet you dick..!" Orochi huffed as Yami walked up to the barrier. "Ninetails, go back to the arc." Yami commanded.

Ninetails huffed but didn't do much protest and vanished to the arc as commanded. "Dispose of this barrier..!" Yami ordered, geez, all Yami ever seems to do is make snappy remarks or command others..

Orochi leaned against the wall. "What if I don't? Little blonde fishy gonna laser me?" Orochi sneered. "Orochi..!" Yami glared. Orochi laughed slightly and snapped his fingers then the barrier disappeared like that.

Yami stepped in and grabbed Orochi's jacket. "I outta kill you, really." Yami frowned. Orochi smirked, "hard to believe when your honestly two feet shorter than me." Orochi raises his head up but still looking down upon his master.

"I may be smaller in height compared to you but I am a higher rank and you damn well know!" Yami glared. Orochi rolled his eyes, "whatever." He smiled and flicked Yami's nose.

Yami took a step back. "I honestly hate you, Yamata no Orochi..." Yami folded his arms. "Hate ya too, Yam-yam...~" Orochi laughed. Yami scoffed at the nickname.

Yami stared at the other, pretty much it was a stare that'd scare any sane person out of their pants, but of course, any sane person would know the both of them weren't even sane.. Yami, out to destroy light because of a broken heart and Orochi for just following the man because he found his human form to be pretty and only for that reason then going against his orders when he knows it can get him killed.

"Tch, stop staring, it's unsettling." Orochi muttered. "Good." Yami commented. Orochi rolled his eyes at this, he really doesn't quite understand why he even bothers to work under the other. He's just a pretty demon and that's all. Perhaps it's because Yami was the only one to find him as more than a drunkard? Someone of use. But of course, that thought has most likely died along with Yami's expectations of him to ever be useful..

That struck up another thought, Yami has no high expectations of him, he does of Ninetails and the other demon lords but not him! Well, at least he shows he does of the others... But why is he even his right hand man when they both act like they hate each other? Going at each other's throats on a daily bases backs up this question.

"For once, your relatively quiet. I like it." Yami smirked and closed his eyes. "Eh, shut your face.. I was only thinkin' is all." Orochi huffed and folded his arms, still leaning against the wall and stared at Yami who was still leaning against the wall a few feet in front of him.

"Well, continue to think. You're quiet and that's better than your stupid loud mouth I have to put up with every day." Yami laughed slightly. Orochi growled. "Whatever..!"

Yami made a slight laughing sound. Even he questions why Orochi works under him when it seems he hates him. Of course, he has his expectations. He's the strongest of the demon lords! If Orochi fails in a task, something is going to go horribly wrong. Why show he has the highest expectations for him? That's not his way of teaching..

Show him he has the highest expectations of him, he'd most likely slack off or something stupid. It's the kind of man Orochi is.. He also hates him so why even bother to show it? Act like he has higher expectations for the others, he'll do a better job. At least, it's what Yami thinks.

Orochi doesn't really particularly "hate" Yami at all. Sure, he gets on his nerves a lot but somehow he can't hate the other no matter how much he thinks he does. Which just annoys him to no end how he can't hate him..

"Tch, how do you even live in these conditions..? It's a cave for darkness' sake." Yami grumbled. Orochi huffed at this. "I like it. Your forgetting my true form is that of a snake. Just like how yours is that of a koi fish, I don't lecture you on why you like water and stuff," Orochi said. "I wasn't lecturing you.. It was just a mere question.." Yami sighed. "Guess I do lecture him a bit too often.." Yami thought.

"Tell me, did you really come out all this way to yell at me about not showing up at the meeting?" Yami looked at Orochi, in all honesty, he wasn't even mad about that anymore. "Or did you just wanna see me?" Orochi grinned. Well. Cross off not being mad anymore.

"OROCHI!"

"BWAHAHA!"


End file.
